unreal reality
by duke2
Summary: Miranda must deal with her growing feelings for Ginger and disturbing hallucinations. While Courtney descends into a macabre lifestyle and self-loving after discovering her feelings for Miranda. Chapter 2 amended
1. cruel reflection

Chapter 1 cruel reflection 

Miranda sighed inwardly as the sound of a door opining and a startled gasp jarred her from her thoughts, "Miranda? What are you still doing here? I thought you went home hours ago…is everything alright?" Courtney asked as Miranda tore her attention away from the mirror in front of her, "I'm fine…" was her only response. Courtney gave her a concerned look, "you do realize that it's almost midnight, right?" Courtney asked tentatively. Miranda glanced at the mirror and then smiled weakly at Courtney, "I'd better get home then…" Miranda said in monotone.

As Courtney walked Miranda to the door, she hesitantly asked, "you could stay the night if you like, or I could have Winston drive you home?" Miranda slowly opened the front door and stared into the night. It began to rain and Courtney moved to insist that Miranda stay when she sighed, "no. I like walking alone at night in the dark alone…in the dark, alone" Courtney bite her lower lip and watched as her friend wondered into the street. She took a breath and groaned helplessly as Miranda disappeared out of site, every instinct Courtney had told her to say or do something to stop her friend but she just couldn't think of anything.

Courtney looked sadly out into the dimly lit streets before closing the door, "oh Miranda…" she said quietly to herself. Courtney wasn't well known for her empathy but it was painfully obvious that something was seriously wrong with Miranda. Courtney hadn't said anything but Miranda had been staring at her mirror for nearly five hours, she remembered saying that she would speak to Miranda later after she was called for dinner. It was then that it occurred to her that Miranda hadn't eaten anything at lunch and possibly skipped breakfast as well…these thoughts and more of the same buzzed in her mind, as she lay awake in her bed.

Meanwhile, Miranda had been wondering through the streets unfazed by the fact that she was socked to the skin and hadn't looked up to see where she was since she left Courtney's house. She stopped in front of a house that she knew wasn't her own, "Ginger…" she said in a semi-confused tone as if some one had lead her here. She stared at the house for a moment before continuing to her own house. Miranda quietly moved through the silent house to her room and sat on the edge of her bed, "Ginger…why can't I get you out of my head?" she whispered before falling back on the bed and closing her eyes.

(Courtney's point of view)

Oh why can't I get Miranda out of my head? Because she's my best friend and I let her wonder into the night alone, and I didn't even try to stop her, that's why. Sigh; so hear I am lying awake in my nice warm comfy bed feeling like something is tearing away at my insides. And all because I'm so self-centred I don't know how to reach out to my only real friend when she needs me. I can't even tell her I love her, not that I'm in love with her or anything like that…I just wish I could say the words without worrying that she'll take it the wrong way.

It's funny, I don't really have a problem with Miranda thinking that I'm in love with her it's just that I know that it would ruin our friendship somehow. I can't risk loosing Miranda, she means more to me than anything in the whole world. Maybe I am in love with her and I'm afraid to admit it.

I clutch the velvet covers around me and go back to that magical moment when I first held Miranda in my arms and I smile. Even though the lifeless fabric could never hope to be as warm and inviting as she was, I smile as my mind brings her back to me and whisper, "I love you, Miranda".

(Narrative)

Meanwhile, in an overly extravagant tree house Blake grinned gleefully at the disembodied eye that inexplicably bobbed in the vinegar filled jar. He turned to Winston, who was nervously standing by the entrance, "It's finally mine again, Winston. Tell me, is there any reason why you appear to be cowering in the doorway?" Blake asked, slightly annoyed that Winston was taking some of the fun out of his victory.

Winston glanced at the eye, "well…I realise this may seem silly sir, but I could swear that it is looking at use" Winston explained sheepishly. Blake raised an eyebrow to Winston's explanation, "looking at use? Don't be ridicules Winston! Though, now you mention it…it dose seem a little strange that it moves without being shook. Still, the idea that the eye is doing anything of its own will is preposterous" Blake said, giving the eye one last look before leaving the room.

Back at Miranda's house, she had been lying on her bed for an hour now but she was unable to sleep. She sat up and walked toward the bathroom and stared silently at the mirror, "what's wrong with me?" she asked as she rested her head on the cold glass.

(Miranda's P.O.V)

I'm not sure how long I've been standing here…my forehead is numb so it's been a will. The sun isn't up yet so it's still late or early depending on how you look at it…that's how the world defines it's self really, by how everybody else sees it.

_How true, but then again, it's not like the world has a chose in the matter but you do._

All I can do is jerk my head back and stare speechlessly at my reflection as it grins back at me, "who are you?" I ask which only makes its smile widen.

_Who am I? I'm Miranda…well actually I'm the dark embodiment of your evil side. No that's not right, that implies that you have a good side…I'm an unfiltered version of you. Uh huh, that sounds about right!_

What do you mean I don't have a good side? I'm no saint but I'm not evil!

_Oh, aren't you? Let's look at the fact, you lie, cheat, and blackmail everyone you get the chance too! You even stab your best friend, the only person on this miserable planet who genuinely cares about you, in the back on a regular basis! Add to that the fact that the person you're in love with has been on the receiving end of all that stuff with an extra dash of malice doesn't help your credibility here! Ha, not evil she says!_

I stare silently at…myself, and try to think of a rebuttal but it's all true. I scowl at myself, the fact that I'm arguing with my reflection no longer bothering me.

_Well aren't you going to respond? Come on Miranda I know you, and even if you're wrong you never just give up!_

WELL I'VE NEVER KILLED ANYONE!

_Yet…_

That last statement snapped me back to semi-reality and the fact that I was talking to my self hit me hard. I took a long hard look at the situation and realised I was dangerously close to a terrible revelation…I was losing my mind. "No, that can't be right…I'm just tired that's all!" I rationalised as I made my way back to bed, my reflection remaining stationery and grinning at me as I left.

I sighed deeply as I lay awake thinking about what had just happened. Am I insane? Did I want to kill someone? Or, is something else happening?

(Narrative)

Courtney sat-up quickly on her bed and looked around her room nervously, "h-hello…is someone there?" she asked timidly. A shiver ran down her spin as she peeked out of her room into the dark hallway, "come child…come to usss" a voice said from the darkness. Courtney instinctively pulled her head back and slammed her back against the door, "ok Courtney, get a grip. Someone…or something is in the hall and it wants you to fallow it!" she explained to herself in the hope that the situation would seem less frightening. Before she could calm herself down a faint scratching on the other side of the door, which made her tense every muscle in her body, "go away! Please just go away!" she sobbed as she clamped her eye closed and curled into a ball, trying to stop herself from shaking.

After what seemed like an eternity the scratching stopped and a thin shaft of light struck Courtney's face and she slowly opened her eyes. Cautiously reaching for the door handle Courtney looked out into the empty hallway, "it was just a bad dream. All that worrying about Miranda must have been the problem" Courtney explained to herself as her fear turned to concern for her friend's wellbeing. As she closed the door to get dressed, she was too preoccupied with Miranda to notice the faint scratches on the foot of her door.


	2. shadow past, future dark

First I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter, I'm glad you like it, and for being patent with the update.

Chapter 2 shadow past, future dark… 

Courtney stood impatiently outside Miranda's house, "oh where is she? You don't think she left for school already, do you Winston?" Courtney asked, tapping on the plastic tub in her hands. Winston yawned and glanced at his watch, "I doubt it, Miss…after all it is six in the morning" Winston muttered the last of his sentence but squashed any irritated feelings when he remembered Courtney's distressed state this morning. A butler needs to know his place and it wasn't his to pry into Courtney's privet affaires, though over the years he had grown somewhat attached to the Gripling children, "perhaps you should ring the door bell" he said.

Courtney looked at the small button at the side of the door and reached for it, stopping just short of touching it.

(Courtney's POV)

The facts of the situation became painfully clear, I was standing outside Miranda's house at the crack of dawn about to waken her entire family, and why? Because I had a nightmare that woke me up at dawn and I love her and can't stand being away from her that's why! Not that I can tell her that…the nightmare maybe but not the rest, not yet.

Sometimes I wonder why I'm the way I am, not the liking girls thing just me in general. I've always been self-concuss about my looks and people's opinions of me…I guess that's why I like Ginger so much. She always treated me like a human being and made a real attempt to be my friend. Maybe I could confide in her, after all, she hasn't told a soul about that lice incident and she kept her friend quiet too.

I wonder what Miranda has against her? Now that I think about it, those two have had a lot of bad blood between them ever since pre-school when Miranda use to pull Ginger's hair.

(Narrative)

Courtney let her arm drop to her side, "I don't want to wake her," she said, as she walked away from the door and leaned against the limo. Winston gave her a concerned glance but quickly turned his attention back to nothing-in-particular when Courtney looked up at him, "Master Blake will be getting up in an hour or so for school" he said for no real reason. Courtney forced a smile at his statement, "yes, I suppose he will…" she said, looking back down at the ground when she felt a real smile growing on her face.

Meanwhile, Miranda lurched up on her bed, her head falling foreword and an irritable groan filled the silence, "stupid reflection kept me up all night…" she muttered, not bothering to analyze her statement. She wandered into the bathroom and her reflection greeted her with a toothy grin.

(Miranda's POV)

_Hello me, did I sleep well? From the looks of things I didn't…_

I scowl at myself, I've come to except that my reflection talks to me and I talk back, "well if you're me shouldn't you know?"

_Oh, it doesn't quite work that way, really I'm just a part of you…well a part of me is a part of you and the rest is sort of developing on its own!_

"What do you mean, developing!" I asked, then I realized that my err, her teeth where different. They where sharp and curved inward like shark's teeth and I could just make-out a second set on each jaw, "what's happening to you?"

_I'm changing, becoming something less you and more…me! I know that doesn't make any sense to you but I don't care and you know why? Because for once its just your problem!_

I rub me head in an attempt to ease the headache I was getting from trying to make sense of my reflection's explanations, "so when you're you will you leave me alone?"

Maybe, I haven't made this clear enough for you, when I'm me…you die! 

"I won't let you…" I say as I turn to leave, not sure exactly how I would stop her from doing whatever she was doing but certain I could.

_Ginger's going to die today…just thought I should let you know in advance._

The words cut into me like a knife, "y-you now that for a fact? What, you trying to say you know when people are going to die, or something?" I asked shakily, the thought searing into my soul like acid.

_No…I just know when she's going to die, and I'm not the only one._

I take a deep breath and compose myself before I turn round, "what do you mean, your not the only one? Are you saying there are more things like you?" the questions where asked but I was terrified to hear the answers.

_Like my? No, not like me, but there are things out there that can feel it? Before you ask, I don't know what it is so don't ask! Sigh, look, not that I don't love our little chats but you have places to be and I've got more developing to do so bye bye!_

And with that my reflection was just that, a reflection. I sighed deeply and made my way to the front door, it was hours before class but I was up and dressed so I decided to get an early start. Just as I walked out the door I found Courtney's limo parked outside and Courtney herself leaning against the large car holding a small plastic tub, apparently waiting for me.

(Narrative)

Courtney rushed over to Miranda and pulled her into a warm embrace, "oh Miranda, I'm so glad you're alright!" Courtney said in an almost sobbing voice. Miranda glanced at the girl clutching her; "uh…I'm fine, are you alright?" Miranda asked confused by Courtney's emotional greeting. Courtney let Miranda step back slightly, "well, I had a bit of trouble sleeping last night but I can't complain" Courtney said in her normal, chipper tone. She looked Miranda up and down to confirm that she was really all right, trying to ignore the fact that Miranda was wearing the same cloves she had on yesterday and it didn't look like she had slept since then.

Miranda noticed the tub in Courtney's hand as they walked towards the limo, "so what's that?" Miranda asked, trying to break the awkward silence. Courtney looked down at the tub and handed it to Miranda, "guess…oh I can't wait, it's sand-witches! I made them all by my self" Courtney said, beaming with pride at her accomplishment. Miranda smiled at Courtney's statement, she always loved when Courtney displayed her innocent side. She opened the tub, "you mean, sandwiches? Wow, P, B and J my favorite…" Miranda stated in a mater-of-fact way.

Courtney smiled warmly at her, "is it? Oh good, I was afraid you wouldn't like them," Courtney said happily. Miranda looked at her confused, "you mean they're for me? Why?" Courtney's smile faded slightly, "what do you mean, why? You're my best friend, Miranda! And I…read some where that exchanging homemade food is the latest trend in Paris!" Courtney explained, kicking herself for not saying what she wanted too. Miranda gave Courtney a questioning look but didn't bother pressing the mater further when she saw Courtney starring out the window blankly; she had more urgent things to think about anyway.

Courtney shook her head slightly to waken up, when she noticed that they where passing the local graveyard. She squinted at an oddly shaped casket, which she realized was actually a traditional coffin. She starred apathetically at the hexagonal box, allowing her mind to wonder as to why anyone would leave such a thing lying out in the open unattended, coming to the conclusion that it must be empty. Courtney sighed deeply and glanced back at the coffin as it began to disappear into the distance. She clamped down hard on her armrest as she saw the lid being pushed open and the back of a bony, thin-haired head lifting itself into view.

Winston caught a glimpse of Courtney's expression as she opened the window and pushed her head thought the opening, "is something wrong, Miss?" he asked as naturally as he could. Courtney turned to hear what Winston had said and when she looked back the coffin and it's occupant where gone, "no…nothings wrong, I just thought I saw, Ginger! I was going to offer her a lift but it wasn't her…I guess that's what lack of sleep will do to one!" Courtney explained, forcing a smile and a shaky chortle.

Ginger leaned against her locker, deep in thought, "hheelllloo, earth to Ginger…" Dodie said, waving her hand in front of Ginger's face. Ginger shook her head, "wha-oh hey Dodie! Where's Macie?" Ginger asked looking around for her other friend. Dodie shrugged, "I haven't seen her, she must be at band practice or something. Are you ok?" she replied, noticing Ginger's uneasy expression. Ginger smiled slightly, "it's nothing, I've just got this weird feeling something's wrong…ya know?" Dodie nodded, "ya, actually I do…but what ever it is I'm sure it's nothing we can't get through" Dodie said, realizing that Darin hadn't told Ginger about Simone yet.

Dodie tried to think of something else to say but the bell rang before she could say anything, "well we'd better get to class!" Ginger said before walking off. Dodie sighed and was about to head to her first class when Macie stopped her, "what's going on?" she asked. Macie waited for a replay, "you know…stuff. Honestly, I don't know what's going on anymore" Dodie said as she walked off to class, leaving a rather confused Macie stuck wondering what was wrong.

Elsewhere, Carl and Hoodsey both sat irritably in their seats waiting for Miss Zorski to arrive, "so…I wander why Ms Zorski's late, I mean it's weird waiting for a teacher. Ya know, I think this is the first time I've ever been in class and the teacher was late" Hoodsey explained. Carl sighed slightly, "you're right Hoods, this is a first for both of us! But to be honest I can't really focus. Look at him, Hoods. Look at that smug grin on his face. If he only knew…" Carl said, glancing back at Blake who was indeed grinning quite smugly at them. Hoodsey thought for a moment, "knew what, Carl? I don't know anything ether!" Carl smiled slightly, "oh but you do old friend, you do. You said it your self, 'now that we have the eye back, it makes you wander if we really wanted it that bad in the first place.' Wise words…wise words that I've been thinking about for some time know! I mean we're in junior high now, she should be moving on to bigger and better things!" Carl explained.

Hoodsey frowned, "this isn't going to be another time capsule fiasco, is it?" he asked, remembering the last time Carl decided to let go of the eye. Carl shook his head and chuckled lightly, "no, I don't mean we should get ride of the eye and I'm certainly not suggesting that we let Gripling keep it! All I'm saying is that we archive it, as a reminder of a simpler time in our lives. Then we get something better to replace it for our junior high years" Carl said enthusiastically, but kept his voice down so Blake wouldn't hear. Hoodsey thought about it and could find no flaw in Carl's logic, "ok, but what do we get to replace the eye?" Hoodsey asked.

Carl shrugged, "ah we'll think of something…" he said as Ms Zorski rushed in to the classroom, "sorry I'm late class, I had car trouble! Now let's make a start!" she said as she sat at her desk and fumbled with some papers.


	3. Mipsy, Melissa and who am I?

Chapter 3 Mipsy, Melissa and who am I? 

Mipsy sat silently at the lunch table that she, Courtney and Miranda generally gathered at, "well aren't you going to eat your sandwiches, Miranda?" Courtney asked. Miranda popped open the tub and took a small bite out of one of the triangle cut sandwiches, "it's good…" she said, as if answering a silent question, in an unenthusiastic way.

(Mipsy's P.O.V)

I hate this, just sitting here not having anything to say! I want to ask Miranda why she seems so down today but I can't, because where not really friends…not really. Courtney is acting strange as well but I've always thought Courtney was a little on the eccentric side anyway but she seems agitated, more high strung then her usual Courtney-normal. Courtney-normal…that sounds like something a friend would say about someone. It implies that I've learned all her odd little idiosyncrasies and I've just come to except them as the way she is, that I made a personal and emotional connection with her, and vice versa.

I stare longingly at Courtney and Miranda, wishing I could have what they have. Courtney smiles warmly at Miranda and Miranda responds by curling the corner of her lip slightly, subtle, real empathy and understanding. I can't ever have that, I only notice their discreet silent 'conversations' because I'm watching them so closely. And why shouldn't I, they've been my ideals since kindergarten!

It wasn't that I wanted to be popular, I mean I did, but I wanted to be liked more. Back then I had this idea that being popular was the same as being every bodies best friend, you where the person people liked the most, the one with the most friends. So I did what I had to do to be popular, I acted like Courtney and Miranda and it worked! I became part of the in-crowd, I even became considered the third most popular girl in school…I think. It's always been Courtney first and Miranda was a close second, I suppose I rate as a distant third with several close competitors.

That's how it was, technically that's still how it is as far as the freshmen classes go but obviously there are older girls that fill those positions with respect to the entire school. Still it doesn't matter, I was wrong about being popular I don't have any friends. Not real friend that like me for who I am…then again it's hard to like someone for who they are when they don't be themselves.

I'm not complaining, I know I did this to myself and I've got no one to blame except myself, but I guess I just need to deal with this stuff today. I don't know why but everyone seems a little on edge, though most people are just shrugging it off. I'm dealing by evaluating my life. I'm a freshman in high school, I have an opportunity to reinvent my self. Not just change my look but stop playing the stuck-up brat and find out who I really am!

I glance over at the table Ginger and her friends are siting at, Ginger seems to be feeling the bad vibes as much as I am. I look over at the 'jock table' and see some cheerleader with Ginger's boyfriend, "hmm, why do I get the feeling that's a bad day waiting to happen" I think out-loud.

(Narrative)

Courtney glanced over at Mipsy then back at Miranda who was getting up to leave, "I'm going to the bathroom…" she muttered when she saw Courtney move to follow. Courtney watched Miranda walk out the double-doors of the cafeteria with a slightly hurt expression, Miranda's tone had been a little harsher then usual. Courtney gave each girl at her table a passing glance, noting that they where all engaged in idle chit-chat except for Mipsy who seemed to be lost in thought. Courtney groaned quietly as she looked over at Ginger's table, Ginger and her friends didn't seem to be having any real conversation so she decided that now was as good a time as any to speak with Ginger.

Courtney hesitated before standing up and walking over to Ginger, "hello Ginger…Dodie…Macie, how are you all?" she said as sincerely as she could. Ginger gave Courtney a confused look, "ah, hi Courtney. Are you feeling alright you look a little tired?" Ginger asked, "well actually I was wondering if I could talk to you about that Ginger…in privet?" Courtney responded.

Ginger glanced at Dodie and Macie who indicated that they didn't mind if Ginger left, "sure Courtney, ah where?" Ginger asked, slightly confused as to why Courtney would want to discuss her trouble sleeping with her, in privet no less.

Meanwhile, Miranda splashed a hand full of cold water onto her face and examined herself in the mirror. She leaned on the sink and glared close to the mirror, her reflection suddenly flashing a wide sharp-toothed grin at her, _'miss me?' _the reflection asked playfully. Miranda fell back with surprise, "wh-what do you want?" Miranda demanded as she picked herself up.

The reflection chuckled lightly, _'my eyes, I wanted to show off my latest…development! So, what do you think?' _ She asked, pointing to her eyes. Miranda considered the reflection's eyes, the whites had changed to a dark green and the irises and pupils where blood red, "the green clashes with you skin-tone a little and red? Come on, that's sooo over done" Miranda said snidely. The reflection scowled at her, _'nice try Miranda, but you can't keep secrets from me. I now I'm getting to you and you're just putting up a tough front! It's kind of sad, all that posturing is what pushed Courtney away from you…not that you care!' _she stated mockingly.

Miranda growled, "that maybe true but Courtney stuck by me and I'm going to be a better friend than I've ever been!" Miranda snarled. The reflection scoffed, _'better friend then you've ever been? Like that's hard! Besides, it's too late you've already forced her out for good! As we speak she's already looking for a new friend and I think she found her!' _ The reflection's grin grow slightly as Miranda forced back a tear.

Miranda choked back a sob as she glared at the twisted image of herself; "YOU'RE LYING! Courtney would never abandon me, she's my best friend…forever!" Miranda screamed as she through herself into one of the stalls. She slammed the door closed and curled her legs into her chest as she sat on the seat, "it's not true…it's not" she whispered to herself as she rested her head on her knees and covered her ears.

Five minutes had past when Miranda heard Ginger's voice; "well all the stalls are empty. I guess this isn't the most privet place in the world to talk. But hey, at leased where guaranteed that half the student body won't bother us" Ginger said to whom ever else was with her, a slightly forced chortle told Miranda it was Courtney. Miranda cracked the door open and listened quietly to Ginger and Courtney's conversation, "sigh, I don't exactly know where to start…you see I've been having trouble sleeping because, I have this crush on someone. Now I know a crush isn't exactly a big deal but you see it's not a conventional crush. That is to say…I have a crush on another girl!" Courtney blurted out her explanation and braced herself for Ginger's reaction.

Ginger cleared her throat uncomfortably, pausing for a moment to take in the situation, "Courtney I…" she hesitated. Ginger's expression softened slightly, "…it's nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. I want you to know how honoured I am that I'm the first person you've told" Ginger rested her hand on Courtney's shoulder reassuringly. Ginger smiled "I think I know who this girl is and I think she feels the same way" Ginger said softly.

Courtney through her arms around Ginger and rested her head gently against hers, "thank you Ginger! I feel so much better now, getting that of my chest. Oh look at me, getting all emotional" Courtney said as she let Ginger go and wiped a tear from her eye. Ginger smiled warmly at Courtney, "it's ok. Listen, I'll keep this between us" Ginger stated, "I trust you Ginger" Courtney replied as they both walked out of the bathroom.

Miranda opened the door of the stall and fell to the floor on all fours, "Ginger and Courtney? It can't be…it can't be" she sobbed, desperately trying not to cry. Miranda forced herself to stand up and looked at the mirror, _'your best friend and the girl you love? Hmm, that's gotta sting! Look at you, so proud, so dignified in the face of such a crushing blow. Tell me, when you're all alone and when not even I'm with you…will you let yourself cry then?'_ the reflection taunted. Miranda took a deep breath and exhaled shakily, "former best friend…" she stated sternly before walking purposefully away.

Meanwhile, Carl and Hoodsy sat eating their lunges between plotting to reclaim their property, "…so why can't we just sneak into his tree house and swipe the eye?" Hoodsy asked. Carl sighed, "because Hoods, as hard as it is to believe, Blake isn't a complete moron! The tree house is the last place he'd hide it! No, I have a feeling young Mr Gripling is going to make us work for our prize, and besides we're not swiping anything…where reacquiring seized goods" Carl explained.


End file.
